


Streaming

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-21
Updated: 2003-10-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Lifeboat – if you haven’t seen it, this won’t make senseSUMMARY: Response to Challenge # 6, Lifeboat from Daniel’s POV





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Streaming

##  Streaming

##### Written by Mrs. M   
Comments? Write to us at [missus-m@comcast.net](mailto:missus-m@comcast.net)

  * SPOILERS: Lifeboat – if you haven’t seen it, this won’t make sense 
  * SUMMARY: Response to Challenge # 6, Lifeboat from Daniel’s POV 
  * RATING: PG. 



* * *

_What’s that light?   Dr. Daniel Jackson, the recently de-ascended member of SG-1, turned to his friend and commanding officer, only to see Jack O’Neill slump to the ground, unconscious.  This was, of course, mere moments before Daniel felt his own knees buckle and the corridor around him faded to black._

What happened?   Got to find Jack, make sure he’s okay.   Oh, my head hurts.   Okay, easy Jackson.  Get to your feet.  Find Jack.   What?  Who’s there?  Who said that?

No, not again.   I already did the voice in my head thing once before.  I really don’t want to play this game again.

_“DanielJackson?”_

Teal’c?   Who’s screaming?   Is that me?  No.   It’s my voice, but I’m not screaming.   Not yet anyway.   I might if someone doesn’t tell me what’s going on here.   So many voices, I have to get away. 

No!   Stay away, stay back!  Leave me alone!  No, no, no!

_“Daniel?”_

My name.   Someone said my name.   Oh, Janet.  That must mean I’m back at the SGC.

Ah!   No, I don’t want to go back!  Hold on to me, Teal’c.  Don’t let me go.  Oh, good, the Stargate’s shut down.  Hah!   Can’t go back now.  Just get out of my head, dammit!

Janet?   Please, help me.   Get them out.  If anyone can do it, I know you can.  Please, help.  They’re so loud and there’s so many of them.  Please.   They all want to talk at the same time, they’re shouting.  Ah!   It hurts.  It hurts so much.  Come on, you know it’s bad if I’m telling you that it hurts.

_“Why am I a prisoner?”_

Well this is interesting.  They’ve taken over my body, holding me prisoner, making me hide in a corner of my own mind and they think they’re prisoners?  Of course, now that I’m quiet, they’re ignoring me.  

Before, when I tried to be in charge of my own body, they crowded around me, shouting and screaming.   There are so many of them.   I can make out distinct voices now.   Mostly they’re frightened.   I can hear crying.   Quiet sobs, hysterical shrieks and everything in between.   

Two voices stand out.   One is analyzing the situation, in obvious disbelief.  Then, there’s the one in charge now.  Oh boy.   He’s not going to get anywhere with Janet if he keeps up this attitude.

_“Our minds have been blended together…”_

I can hear the relief in Janet’s voice to be carrying on a rational conversation.   Oh, but that’s about to end, isn’t it?   They’re getting louder again.   The voices are even less distinct now than they were before.  Wait.   Now, while they’re confused.

“Janet?”

“Daniel?”   Oh good, she know it’s me.

“What’s going on?”   Quick Janet, tell me.   I don’t have much time.   They’re all confused, I don’t know how long until they take over again.

”Look, something has happened.  I need you to just stay with me, okay?  Just hang on.”   I’m sorry Janet, I can’t.   They’re taking over again.   

Drained.   Tired.  Don’t know how much longer I can hold out, Janet.   I’m sorry - so, sorry.   I don’t think they’ll give me another chance to be in charge.    I’m just going to go over to this little corner and rest for a while.   Tell Jack I’m not giving up.  Did that once before, not going to do it again.   I just need to rest.

_“Where’s my father?”_

He’s just a little boy!   I know how that feels, losing your mother.  Father, too, for that matter.  Good, Janet.   Comfort him.   He needs it so badly.  You know, this is the first time you’ve touched me since the ‘Gate Room.   I can feel it, you know?   It helps.  I feel connected when you touch me.  It’s like when Jack holds my hand in the infirmary.

Speaking of Jack, where is he?  Why isn’t he here?   Oh, that’s right.   You’ve got me in an isolation chamber.   That means medical personnel only.   But, if I know Jack – ha, ha – he’s sitting in the observation room.  Tell him to get some rest, go get some food, something.  I’ll be fine – just as soon as you get these people out of my head.

Uh-oh, here comes the go’auld wannabe again.  Look out, Janet.   He’s not going to like the fact that you’re holding him, me.

_“You don’t belong in that man’s body!   And I intend to take it back!”_

Go Janet!   I haven’t seen you this riled up since Cassie was sick and you confronted Nirrti.  Thank you, Janet.  Thank you for fighting for me, for all of us.  I don’t know if I’ve ever told you that.  How much I appreciate your fire, your passion.  You are an excellent physician.  But more than that, you’re a wonderful person.   I’m proud to call you my friend.  Do you know that?  I hope so.  I hope I get the chance to tell you.

_“Not if I cut him out!”_

Jack?   For once, I’m not going to argue with you.  Cut away.   Just get them out.   They’re driving me crazy.  And besides, as long as they’re in here, Janet won’t let me have any coffee.  Not that any of these people know what coffee is, so they haven’t asked for it.   Do they realize what that’s doing to me?   I need my coffee Jack.   Will you please go get me a cup?   Black, no sugar.   You know the way I like it.  Get me the extra strong kind.  Just ask in the commissary, they keep it behind the counter, just for me.  Neat people, those guys in the commissary.  You know, I almost think they’re glad I’m back.  I’d hate to leave again so soon.  Please, just a little coffee?  Just a sip?   

What?   What was that?   They’re leaving?  Hey, where am I going then?  Oh, through the Stargate.  Why?

_“How’s Daniel?”_

Sam?   Is that you?   Unconscious for a while, huh doctor?   I’ll show you.

“What?”   Oh, it’s hard to talk.   And I sound so loud, now that it’s quiet inside my head.

“Daniel?”   Jack looks so concerned it almost funny.  “That you?”

Yeah it’s me.   Is it you?  “Jack?”  Oh boy, I think I’m a bit loopy from this whole multiple persons-inside-my-head trip.

“How are you doing?”   How am I doing, he asks.   Well how do you think I’m doing?

“Bad headache.”   That’s got to be the understatement of the year.  I feel like my head is going to explode.

“Nail in the head kind of thing?”  Leave it to Jack to hit the nail on the head in one try.  Oh, bad pun Jackson!  And Jack thinks I’m groaning in pain.

“Yeah, something like that.”  

“Yeah.”   Shush, Jack.   I’m enjoying the quiet.  Don’t spoil it.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Time to go swimming in Daniel’s stream of conciousness

* * *

> October 5, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. 

* * *

  



End file.
